XOXOXO
by x.Just.A.Phase.x
Summary: Dracula was not the first vampire Van Helsing had come across, not by a long shot. But there are some things best forgotten, some memories meant to fade. Not fluff, as the title may hint


**Disclaimer – I'm writing FAN- fiction. What was your first clue that I didn't own this?**

The stone crumbled slightly under her feet, her eyes flashed, but did not remove themselves from the spin of her blade that clashed violently with the mans. The thunderclouds rolled in overhead bring with them the growing threat of rain to the broken landscape of fallen tree's and crumbling stone ruins. The wind began to pick up, howling through the tree's like some tortured beast caught in a trap.

Grinding her teeth she advanced willing the fight to be over with. It was on the verge of boring to have to fight with trivial mortals. This one was untrained with a sword, making the whole affair less than entertaining. His eyes where wide and his heart beat raced giving away his wheeling emotions, as he flung his blade around with too much flourish.

Letting a smile slide onto her face, she found a gap in his defensive parry thrust her sword forward in a smooth lunge sending the blade through his heart. He choked, his brown eyes widening even larger for half a second before the light slowly started to fade from them. Pulling her sword away with a gurgling swoosh she let the weapon fall, reaching out she pulled the dieing man to her chest and pressed her lips against his neck. Feeling the crunch of bone beneath her teeth she let the purest animal instinct take over.

To feed

"Didn't you mother ever teach you not to play with you food?"

She spun around as a mighty roar of thunder echoed above. A new player had emerged on the game board she had just claimed victory to. Letting the gasping man fall to the cool earth, she turned to face her new foe sword in hand.

The stranger smiled slightly as he eyed her weapon, his brown hair was blown back in the wind showing his whole face. He was young, his features sharp in the dim light that had broken free of the storm clouds. His clothes where mainly a large billowing coat that gave the illusion of wings as it was blown back in the hostile winds. He pulled out a pistol from a holster on his hip and shook his head at her.

"A little outdated aren't we?" he smirked cocking the trigger, "But then again most of your kind are"

She hissed at him and took a step back.

"I depend on my own skill", she countered slinking down to a crouch, "not on technology, to do my killing"

"And that makes you better?" he sighed, he wasn't afraid of her at all "in the end we both do the same thing....well more or less"

He was playing with her.

Letting a growl escape her lips she showed her teeth like a animal, as the rain, the sky had been threatening let loose on them.

The stranger sighed, but didn't loosen his tight posture "Great, its raining. Can we make this fast? I lost my hat along with half of my supplies and now it's raining which means after I kill you I'm going to have to find the nearest town cold and wet"

With another growl that competed with the thunder booming overhead, she lunged at him. He dodged the blade with surprising speed and took a shot at her. And so it went as the rain continued to pound down on them, she would attack and he would shoot, both barely missing, giving new hope that the next attack would bring some fruit to one party.

But no such luck.

They had been fighting until their their limbs screamed for surrender, but as seconds turned to minutes neither gained the higher ground. With an angry howl the sky shot a bolt of lightning nearly a hairs breath from them shattering one of the a marble pillar that had been placed in the ground may a age ago. Both lept back covering their ears from the nose, while trying to rid their eyes of white flashes.

"I suppose you wont let me call a truce?" the stranger muttered rubbing his wrist, his breath rugged.

Although she hated to admit it, she too was growing tired of this little game. Casting him one last glare she slid off into the shadows.

"See you around", he laughed humorlessly watching her unblinkingly

She would find this stranger again, the one who had cost her a meal.

**A/N The idea for this title was stolen from XOXOXO by secrets and whispering **

**good song, I was listening to it when I wrote this.**

**Anyway despite the fact its called XOXOXO this story is primarily a mystery more so than a romance. And so theirs not so much confusion later, this takes place before Van Helsing is found on the Vatican steps**

**for a plot lines sake we'll say he still doesn't know who he is and he still hunts creatures**

**short first chapter but r/r**


End file.
